IHE 2: Thrill of the HuntEnter Macbeth
by Jenigoyle
Summary: Goliath continues...


In His Eyes Entry 2: Thrill of the Hunt, Temptation, Deadly Force, & Enter Macbeth Jenigoyle  
  
As usual, I have to state that Gargs aren't mine (jeeze, how many times do we authors have to write that?!?). Thanks again to MidnightzStorm, and to all my fellow fic writers who've given nothing but support and wonderful encouragement! Todd, keep writing, because I hold my breath between each and every one of your installments!! Lily, I love your stories and I love you girl, but can you say procrastination??? BTW, I have taken creative license with things that were not on the air-it's what could have happened in my gargs universe in between scenes. So if you see something in ANY of my stories that did not happen in the series, it is between the scenes-I will always stay true to the series though, my between-the-scenes stuff won't butcher the real essence of the show-I don't really do much of the AU thing, though it's a neat idea and I love to read them. Thanks again and now I'll be quiet so we can enjoy (hopefully) the story..  
  
Manhattan, 1994 AD  
  
Much has passed since I was last able to write.  
Elisa has visited us a great deal in the days following Xanatos's arrest. Many times we would go to the library, just the two of us, and we would talk-sometimes read together. I will never forget the first time I offered to read to her. She came to the castle for her regular visit, and found me in the library. I had heard her approach-I always do. Yet it has become more than that.naturally I have better hearing than humans, but it is as if I feel her coming, not hear or see her. It is a powerful bond, one I am confused by. As she came into the room, I stopped reading-a modern play-and greeted her. She gave a warm smile and took a seat beside me on the couch. She asked what I was reading, and I told her, and she asked if I liked it. I told her that I did. I asked if she had ever read it, and she told me that she had not. Out of nowhere, I asked if she would like to hear some of it. She smiled and nodded, pulled her feet up beside her, and gave me her undivided attention. And so I read to her, uninterrupted until the last line. Closing the book, I was amazed to see that over an hour had passed. Elisa had to leave shortly after to begin her work for the night, but I could tell she had enjoyed her time with me. I am learning more and more about this new world from her, and she holds nothing back when I ask her about things that confuse me. And sometimes, she will ask me questions about the tenth century-she has a natural curiosity for the past, but always avoids personal questions. I appreciate that, even though I know I would answer anything she asks of me, personal or not.  
And then came the night that she first told me that I should move the clan to another location. At the time I did not understand why she insisted so earnestly upon it-could she not see that we were safe where we were? Xanatos was gone. I firmly believed he was no longer a threat. Nearly every night thereafter she asked me to move the clan. And always I brushed her off, telling her stubbornly that we would stay where we were. Then I would change the subject-I did not want to fight with Elisa. At all. Ever.  
But I now know that I was only fooling myself. I simply did not want to leave the castle because of my personal feelings. I felt that it was all I had left. I think some of that pain was coming from the fact that I had lost my beloved for what felt like the second time. Perhaps Elisa recognized this-I do not know; she has said nothing about Demona after that dreadful night. I am still grateful for that.  
It took a while before I would finally give in to Elisa's argument and admit to myself that moving was the best thing for my clan-and perhaps for me. That brings me to explaining how this change of heart was brought about through the following chain of events.  
The clan has become rather obsessed with a device called a television, and the trio (as I have begun to think of the three young warriors) had been idolizing a group of human warriors called the Pack-they were on the television nearly every night. Apparently they fought "evil ninjas." Personally, I did not care much for television, but the trio are young gargoyles, and easily impressed and impressionable.  
Loneliness can drive people to great lengths, and sometimes, great depths-I speak from experience. That is what happened to both Lexington and Brooklyn. The Pack was making an appearance and the trio was anxious to go see them, especially Lexington. I allowed them to go, under the mandate as always of remaining unseen. However, after the show, Lexington stayed behind and showed himself to the Pack despite my orders; meanwhile the others came back to the castle, excitedly telling Hudson and I of their experience. Lexington came back to the castle and told us all about how he had made the Pack our newest friends. I was upset that he had allowed them to see him- indeed, he had been the one to approach them-and as the sun rose, I told Lexington that our discussion was not over.  
When the sun had set, Lexington urgently began pleading with me. He told me that he had not told the Pack all of our secrets, and that he wanted me to meet them before I judged them. I could not denounce his argument-it was indeed reasonable. Had I myself not just realized how gargoyles were as quick to judge as humans? Besides, the rest of the clan spoke in his defense, and even my mentor said that it might be worth the risk. With all that in mind, I agreed to the arranged meeting with the Pack and left with Lexington to meet them.  
When we first arrived at the studio, as Lexington called it, I knew something was wrong. There was no noise, no lighting; nothing but silence and darkness filled the building.  
And then suddenly the large room was flooded by bright white light followed by an explosion, knocking us to the side. I knew then that it had indeed been a trap, and Lexington and I spent much of the night fighting and running from the Pack. I remember thinking that their name was appropriate-they hunted us like a hungry pack of wild animals, showing no mercy. One in particular, a large human male I heard the others call Wolf, seemed to be enjoying himself the most. I confronted him after Lexington and I had dealt with the rest of the Pack, and I was surprised by his strength. However, I was much stronger and disposed of him rather quickly if I do say so myself.  
We eventually escaped, and the police came and arrested them. Lexington was hurt deeply by this betrayal, and when he had said that he would never trust anyone again, I feared for him. He was too young to be as jaded as I, and I did not want him to begin hating and fearing humans as Demona had. When we returned home, I told him that he had not been wrong to reach out to humans; we could not remain forever hidden. We must live in this world, and that will require allies. But I warned him that at the same time we had to be cautious in whom we reached out to in friendship, and I believe he took it to heart. I feel, however, that the Pack will be a very sore area for him, and I only hope that it will not consume him to the point that it will destroy him in the future. The desire for vengeance is a powerful thing-in vengeance we do things we would never otherwise consider, and I regretfully admit that I myself have succumbed to such feelings of wrath. I still remember the betrayal by the Captain at Wyvern-I had completely trusted him, and he killed my brothers and sisters. Had he and Hakon not fallen from the cliff on their own that night, I would have gladly killed the man. And yet, I cannot deny that it was better for me that I did not; I had saved the Princess, and, in doing so, lost my chance for revenge. But perhaps in losing vengeance something more is gained. Something better.  
And now I come to Brooklyn's own story of trust and betrayal. He and the others had been constructing some device, something that humans enjoy riding-they make me think of metal horses. Anyway, when they were finished, Brooklyn went out for a "joy ride," as Broadway termed it, on their contraption.  
Elisa came to the castle that night and tried once again to persuade me to move the clan. Brooklyn had returned by then and spoke up, asking what we would do if Xanatos did indeed try to reclaim the castle as Elisa predicted. I stubbornly told him that we would deal that when and if it happened but that we would not leave our home. I did not mean to snap at him in such a manner-I was mostly upset that I had been questioned; I am unaccustomed to having my decisions second-guessed. At least not by anyone besides Demona. She had always dared to voice her concerns, no matter to whom-even me. Sunrise came then, and when we awoke the following evening, Brooklyn left. I let him go-I assumed he needed some solitude.  
Elisa came back briefly that night. She did not bring up the subject of leaving the castle again, and I was slightly surprised. I was glad though, because I simply hate it when we argue. Instead we spent some time talking-she has been teaching me much about this world, especially the legal system. Any information she gives to me I absorb like a dry cloth- this justice system humans have here is most complex and it fascinates me. It is based upon high moral principles- Innocent until proven guilty. Rights to fair trials by a jury of peers. Freedom of religion and speech. Such noble things, yet Elisa tells me they are more idealized than practiced. That disappoints me-I wanted to believe humanity had risen above the pettiness and ignorance it had embraced in the tenth century; however, the fact that they at least have such ideals gives me a shred of hope to hold on to. Indeed sometimes hope is the only thing that makes tomorrow worth fighting for.  
Brooklyn came back to the castle soon, asking me to visit a place he had found that closely resembled our time in structure and style. I assumed he was trying to patch things up between us, so I eagerly agreed, wanting to maintain peace with him if nothing else.  
When we arrived-he called the place the Cloisters, and it was indeed quite beautiful-I was stunned at what awaited us.  
From behind a stone pillar, Demona stepped out into the moonlight. I only stared at my once-beloved. She was as beautiful as ever, staring at me with a wide smile that was completely different than the one I had fallen in love with. Once lively and full of humor, her lips were now curved into a grin that was cold and uncaring. I felt a particular sadness-her smile is what had first so bewitched me in our youth.  
In her hands she held the Grimorium, a magic book from our time, and I could only surmise that one of the clan had given it to her. It had been with us in the castle, and we guarded it closely, for we know the power it contains. It was after all that very damned book that had granted the Magus the power to put us in stone hibernation for an entire millennia. Glancing at Brooklyn, everything fell into place in my mind-he must have given it to her, and then lured me there into a trap. My suspicion was confirmed when Brooklyn went to her side, looking at me like some lost child. I had no time to be angry with him, though-I kept my eyes focused on Demona. I could not tell if I was happy or upset that she was alive. It is really quite frustrating when you do not know whether to attack or embrace someone!  
I only said, "Demona. So you did survive." And she replied that she always survives. I simply braced myself, ready-and yet really not willing- to fight my once-beloved. Brooklyn spoke then, encouraging me to listen to her, saying that she had something important to tell me. I hesitated only slightly at his words, but even that single second's contemplation was going to cost me greatly.  
Demona chanted some spell from the book, and I knew it was not for my benefit-I never did trust or even like magic; it has caused too much pain for too many people, myself included. I began to charge her; but I was too late, stopped by some blast of energy.and then I felt a sensation of weightlessness. It was not an unpleasant sensation. The next thing I knew I was completely motionless.  
I tried to pick up my arm-nothing happened. I tried a finger, a wing-anything. Still nothing. I panicked-I had lost all control of my body-I was paralyzed and it was terrifying. I was more scared then than I have ever been before-to be conscious and yet unable to move was a terror greater than any I could comprehend.  
I watched inertly as Brooklyn said something about the spell not being right, that my mind was supposed to be opened, not enslaved-I had no idea what he was talking about. He tried to wrestle the book from my former love, but she suddenly called out to me, telling me to restrain Brooklyn after he had started attacking her. I thought she must be joking- I could not move, and even if I could, how could she possibly believe I would attack Brooklyn in her defense? But before I even knew what I was doing, I was tearing Brooklyn away from her, wrestling with him as well as myself, trying to release Brooklyn but unable to do so. Apparently, I thought with sickening realization, I had no choice but to obey Demona.  
He escaped me, and I began to stalk him relentlessly. It was such a strange feeling; it was as if I was watching my body do these things; as if it were not even me. The fight continued for some time, and all the while Brooklyn was trying desperately to reach me, to break Demona's hold on me. More than anything I wanted to tell him how sorry I was, but my will was not my own-even my powers of speech were impaired!  
Eventually, he was able to take the spell Demona had used on me away from her, and used it to take control of me. I was then able to go after Demona under Brooklyn's instructions. I tackled her, nearly forgetting how formidable she is. She had always been my best warrior. After we tumbled out of the Cloisters, she took wing and glided away. I followed immediately, giving chase. I caught up to her and soared higher.and then I dove down and grabbed her, taking her down to the ground along with me. We continued to fight until Brooklyn reached us, and then she threw the Grimorium into a ravine, knowing that Brooklyn would go after it. And he did as she fled into the air. I could only watch.  
Brooklyn and I went back to the castle, and all I could do was stare at my clan with a blank, empty look. Elisa was there as well, and having her close seemed to give me some measure of comfort, as well it should have for it was she who finally came up with the way to end the spell.  
They all knew the circumstances-that I would obey whoever held the spell. Elisa is incredibly intelligent; she came up with a simple but effective way to free my mind. She simply took the original spell from Brooklyn and told me to act for the rest of my life as though I were not under a spell.  
Suddenly I was able to blink. Then I took a deep breath, looking around, finally able to stand up straight. I simply smiled then and said, "Very clever, Elisa. It worked." The sound of my clan's relief was like music to my ears. Brooklyn immediately apologized, for what must have been the thousandth time that night. I held up my hand to stop him and told him that I had been able to hear, even though I could not act on my own. I took a gentle tone with him, wanting him to know that all was forgiven-hopefully he has learned a lesson that will make him stronger and better from the experience. I was especially pleased when he told Elisa that any species with her for a member could not be all bad. I could not agree more.  
The sun came up then, and we entrusted Elisa with the Grimorium as we took our places for the day.  
She came by for several nights after that, visiting for short periods of time before and after her shift-I believe that is the term for the period of time that she works. I find myself ever more looking forward to seeing her when I awaken-she always comes to my tower first, greeting me before the others. Some selfish part of me loves that. It has become an increasing disappointment when she is not there at sunset. And then came the night Elisa was nearly taken from me-from us.  
I had just awakened and was looking down from my tower, seeing Broadway take off into the night within seconds of waking up. I leaped down to join the others and asked them where he was off to so quickly. They replied that he was going to see a movie, something called Showdown I believe, and I made a jest that it had to have been good since he left without having dinner first. I remember the look Hudson gave me-I immediately hurried into the castle.  
The night passed on, and I grew more and more worried because Broadway had not returned. Just before sunrise, however, Owen came up to the tower where I normally roost during the day. He said he had a message, and I ordered him to speak quickly, for the sun was already peaking over the horizon. At once I dreaded that something had befallen Broadway, and I could not imagine anything worse happening. But what I heard then was indeed worse than what I had been thinking. Far worse. Owen said that Elisa had been shot, and then sleep claimed me for yet another day.  
When I awoke, I had immediately stalked into the castle until I found Xanatos's servant, demanding an explanation. He told me that they did not know what had happened exactly, but that she was at Manhattan General Hospital. Apparently Elisa had been trying to get a shipment of high technology weaponry off of the streets. Weaponry created by Xanatos. He left then, and I wanted to go after him, though there was no reason for it. He could do nothing else; I was feeling angry and helpless and simply wanted to vent my wrath.  
Brooklyn held me back, telling me he was worried about Broadway. I told the others to look for him while I checked on Elisa. Without another word, I took off gliding through the cool night air. My only concern was to find Elisa.  
Eventually I located the hospital, and saw Elisa through a window as I passed by. I landed on the balcony and looked inside. I just stared at her-I do not know how much time passed. I kept thinking about how angelic she looked, laying there with her eyes closed, perhaps dreaming. I found myself hoping she was dreaming of me-I wanted to be close to her in any way I could, if only in her thoughts; to give her strength and encouragement.  
I realized then that if she died I would never hear her voice, never see those playful yet compassionate eyes, never listen to her laugh ever again. I was starting to think about-and to dread-my life without this wonderful woman I had been blessed with as a friend, when suddenly several humans burst into the room. I barely had time to hide around the side of the window, listening to their conversation. It was her family-her father, mother, and brother. I heard the doctor describe Elisa's condition, and my heart sank with every word. How could this have happened? Why hadn't I protected her?  
Then I heard a name-Tony Dracon.  
They suspected Tony Dracon of this vile act.  
That was all I needed to know.  
I could feel my eyes glowing with my mounting rage and soared through the air.  
After some searching, I finally caught sight of some of the thugs that Elisa had once told me were Dracon's men. She has been trying to put that scum in jail for a long time. Well, I had thought, tonight he will be brought to justice-my justice.  
I had every intention of killing that miserable excuse for a human being. I continued my surveillance until Broadway suddenly landed beside me on the rooftop I perched on while observing Dracon's throng. I was going to ask how he knew to find me, but shook off the question, telling him he was just in time to help me deal with Elisa's assailant.  
He had been shocked at my statement, and at the time I had assumed that he probably had not heard about Elisa yet, so I told him that she had indeed been shot and the human responsible was inside the building below. Impatient, I ordered him to follow me. Immediately we stormed the building, fighting many of Dracon's men. Finally I spied my prey; the coward was running even as his men fought to save him. Some leader! He would not even stand with his clan. Cowards I have always despised above all others.  
I followed him up to the walkway above, stalking him slowly, wanting to draw out his fear. I wanted to make him feel every ounce of fear Elisa must surely have felt when the thug had shot her. As I neared, he tumbled over the edge and I caught him by his leg, dangling him from the edge. I still remember the terror in his eyes, and it pleased me greatly. I wanted his last thoughts in this life to be of horror and pain. But I did not want to drop him, no. Indeed, I wanted to torture this wicked human, this cowardly creature who had hurt Elisa.  
As I reached for his scrawny neck, Broadway told me to stop. I ignored him, saying Elisa would have her revenge through me. Who was I trying to fool? I knew that I really wanted revenge for my pain; the pain of being deprived of Elisa for the rest of my life. But then Broadway confessed something that shook me to my very soul.  
"But he didn't shoot Elisa. I did."  
I did.  
I did.  
I did.  
The words echoed in my mind as the shock and disbelief overtook me. He did it.  
Broadway shot Elisa.  
For the briefest of moments, I felt nothing-just blessed, numb astonishment.  
And then I bound Dracon with a piece of metal, depositing him with the rest of his criminal band, telling Broadway that we had much to discuss. I was still reeling from the shock. Soon Owen showed up, to my surprise. Or perhaps I was not so surprised. He was the one Dracon was expecting to buy the guns he had stolen from Xanatos! Owen simply explained that Xanatos had to recover his property somehow. And then the weasel had the nerve to compliment us, saying we had done well and that Xanatos would be pleased.  
That angered me. I simply growled and asked if all the weapons were there. Owen said some had most likely been sold. I took one of them, cocked it, and blasted the entire array of guns, under Owen's protest-I think that was the first time I have ever seen him raise his voice. Giving him a glare, I told him that if Xanatos was angry, I would be more than happy to discuss the matter with him. Owen, to his credit, said nothing-I think the look on my face spoke volumes.  
I told Broadway to follow me; we had a sick friend to visit. He looked hopeful, and said, "You mean Elisa isn't dead?"  
I looked away-mainly because I did not honestly know myself. In my quest for vengeance, she could have died. That bothered me greatly-if she was to have taken her final breath that night, I would have-should have- wanted to be there with her, to tell her-  
Tell her what?  
I did not know what I would say to her. Surely I would tell her that her friendship has been very dear to me.  
I was also angry with Broadway, though I knew his shooting Elisa had been purely accidental. If she was indeed dead, I kept thinking, how will I face Broadway? Clan or not, I was so angry I could barely speak to him. So I said nothing as we went back to the hospital. Thankfully, Broadway did not once try to speak to me-I think he knew better.  
We waited at the window as Elisa's family sat with her. Soon her eyes fluttered, and only then had I noticed that my heart had been extremely heavy in my chest for hours-but seeing those chocolate brown eyes coming back to life and glancing around the room made my heart nearly leap out of its place in my chest. I had to fight the overwhelming urge to rush inside right that instant, to talk to her, to make sure that I was not simply dreaming.  
But I forced myself to wait until her family finally left. Not wasting a moment, Broadway and I went in through the window instantly after the humans had gone. She just looked at us, smiled-actually smiled!-and said, "Hi guys." I nearly laughed with relief.  
Hi guys. I could not remember hearing more beautiful words before then. Broadway apologized to her, and my anger towards him slowly melted. He was truly sorry, I knew, and this guilt would haunt him for the rest of his life. He did not need my anger to make it worse. So I forgave him then and there, if only in my thoughts.  
I was amazed at Elisa's capacity for trust and kindness-she forgave Broadway quickly and easily. We are truly blessed to have her in our lives.  
I told Broadway that we should go and let her rest. As we turned to go, Elisa said my name-so softly, yet so earnestly. I knew she wanted to say something, but I wanted her to rest. Whatever she wished to say to me could wait. I silenced her gently, telling her that she was safe, and that she should rest. She closed her eyes, and as the sun rose, Broadway and I stayed perched on the balcony, ever watchful over our dearest friend.  
The next night, I sent Broadway back to the castle. I knew he wanted to stay with Elisa, but I was feeling particularly selfish, so I told him that he could come back later, as well as the others, but only one by one so as to not overwhelm Elisa.  
When he left, I was about to go inside when I heard voices outside Elisa's door. Frustrated, I waited where I was outside, sitting on the ledge as the Maza family came in to visit with their daughter. Soon, to my relief, the doctor sent them away, and I crept in after they had all filed out of the room.  
Elisa was sitting up, looking slightly groggy, but managed a small smile as I knelt beside her bed. I asked her if she felt like receiving another visitor, and she simply chuckled and said, "As long as it's you." Hearing that was very, very gratifying.  
She gave a yawn and I suggested that I leave-she really did need rest. She just rolled her eyes-it is very charming when she does that-and said that resting was all she had heard about since she had awakened. She also confessed to me that she enjoyed my company better than anyone else's- I felt silently pleased at that. She said that her family asks a lot of "uncomfortable questions." I know that she has not told them about the clan. I am not thrilled with the idea that more humans know about gargoyles, but I told her that nothing should come between her and her family. She should tell them the truth-the whole truth-should it ever become too much for her to bear.  
She only smiled at me-how I love to see that smile!-and took my hands in hers, telling me that I was the only confidant she needed. I liked that. But I made her promise to tell her family the truth if she were ever too stressed or burdened. I think she only agreed so that I would be quiet and leave the matter alone. I was going to leave then, but she quickly asked me to stay, then looked down slightly-and I swear she was blushing!  
I quickly dismissed my thoughts, though, as I offered to read something to her. She laughed at the suggestion and I asked her if it made her feel childish. Her grinning reply was that sometimes it is good to be childish. I thought about that, and, surprisingly, I found that I agreed with her.  
So I found a newspaper on a nearby stand and held her hand as I read the latest happenings in Manhattan aloud. I am still getting used to the fact that she never recoils from my touch-indeed she seems to enjoy it as much as I do-she always squeezes my talons slightly, almost in a reassuring gesture. She has such soft, smooth skin, much more so than a gargoyle's. It is no wonder that she nearly died from a gun wound, I thought as I lightly stroked the back of her hand with my thumb. That blasted thing must have torn through her delicate form like butter. But I quickly forced those thoughts from my mind, because they only angered me all over again, making me want to lash out and hurt anything that would dare harm Elisa Maza.  
Soon, I was chuckling over some amusing parody-I believe Elisa calls it a political cartoon-and was about to ask Elisa about it, but she had fallen asleep. I had become so engrossed in the news stories that I had not even noticed her drifting off. I just looked at her for a while, then silently rose, carefully bringing her hand up and kissing her knuckles lightly. Then I quietly went out the window, closed it behind me, and left for home.  
The clan and I visited Elisa off and on for the next few days. We were thrilled when she was released. She had to use crutches to help her walk, but that did not slow her down. Indeed, she came to the castle the very first night she was out. I admonished her for being up on her feet so soon, though I was not fooling her-she knew I was glad to see her. She just poked me in the chest and said with a smile that we would be lost without her.  
I knew she was jesting-she is no glory seeker-but I told her quietly that we would indeed be lost without her. She just looked at me then with a curious expression that I could not read. At times I feel as though Elisa has more-than-friendly feelings for me; she treats me differently than the others, I know. I do not feel she behaves negatively towards the clan-but she is more.unreserved in her contact with me, especially when we are alone. She touches me, holds my hands, even hugs me; I have yet to see her so freely give these gestures to the others. And I must admit I do not want her to treat the others the same. I am being foolish, I know. She has a special relationship with me simply because I saved her life, as she has saved mine. It is that simple. We have a particularly strong bond of trust, and nothing more. But certainly nothing less! Several nights had passed since her release when yet another misfortune befell us. We awoke to find Elisa there as usual, but with a gray-bearded human beside her. I was instantly wary, but I thought of my trust in Elisa. I knew, really knew, that if he was with her, that if she had brought him of her own free will, there was a reason. Yet she said nothing- indeed, she looked as apprehensive as I. If he had dared to hurt her. The man finally spoke then, and I instantly recognized his unmistakable Scottish accent as he invited us to be guests at his home. I declined, and then he insisted upon it. Broadway approached him, reproaching his attitude, but the man was fast and strong for being human. Quickly he sent Broadway tumbling through the air. A fight followed, and the human used many different devices to his advantage. Soon it was over. He stunned me with some bolt of energy from his aircraft and could only watch as he took off with Brooklyn, Lexington and Bronx. Elisa tried to help me to my feet, even on her crutches, and told me again that we had to move, citing this latest mishap as proof that we were not safe. I was angry-not with her, but at having been defeated by this human who had kidnapped three of my clan-and told her that she did not understand. I told her that the castle was all we had left. I was not amused with her response at the time, but now I can clearly see the humor.  
"What, you need a castle to fall on you?! Read my lips. You're not safe here!"  
Few humans or even gargoyles have dared to speak to me in the manner she has-at least not without an army to back them up. I shrugged her off, telling Hudson and Broadway that I was going after the others and they were to stay and protect our home.  
As I took off, I heard Elisa ask them why I would not listen to her. I did not hear anything else after that-by then I was far off-but I caught the worry in her voice. And it softened my anger. She really cares for my- for our safety.  
I pushed my thoughts away-at the moment I needed to concentrate on finding the rest of my clan. I perched upon a nearby roof, pondering my next move. I had no clue where to begin my search. But fate was smiling upon me-I saw a familiar form running through the streets below, leaving chaos in his wake.  
I swooped down and caught Bronx, hoping he would be able to lead me to wherever he came from, wherever the others were being held. I commanded him to find the others, taking to the air again to follow, ignoring the humans that had gathered around us, staring at what they thought to be monsters. Bronx did not disappoint me; soon I found myself at a large house-almost like a castle. I charged inside the front door, knocking it from its hinges and immediately found the man who had kidnapped my clanmates within. He taunted me, telling me I was no match for him in his own home. I ordered Bronx to find and help the others, keeping my eyes locked on the man before me. He ran then, and I pursued. Eventually, I was able to catch him after chasing him through a maze of obstacles and dead ends. We met in a room that held many ancient weapons I recognized from my era. He surprised me when I asked why he was doing such things to my clan. He said he was after Demona-not us. I had no idea how he even knew of her; he simply claimed that he had named her himself. He had the mistaken idea that she would come to free us all from him. I only laughed, telling him that Demona would not lift a talon to save any of us. He was not pleased by that. We fought fiercely, barely noticing that a fire had started from where the man had knocked over a flaming cauldron. Finally I seized him and kept him in my grasp until he slipped out of his giant coat and fled. I would have given chase, but Brooklyn and Lexington found me then, and we fled the burning building. From outside we watched the gray-haired human fly away in his aircraft. I knew it was pointless to chase him; we would never have been able to keep up. Besides, we were all safe and accounted for, so I counted the night a victory, thought we apparently had gained a new foe. Gliding back to the castle, I heard Broadway shout to us from a rooftop below. I had no idea as to why he, Hudson, and Elisa were there, and when I had landed, I immediately demanded an explanation of them. Elisa was the first to speak, telling me that she had found us a new home. The events of the night had pushed my patience to its limit, and before I could control myself, I was nearly roaring in her face, berating her for coercing my clan into acting against my orders. I will still see the hurt on her face every time I close my eyes until the night I die. She was not afraid of me, even as she saw my rage-she surely had total faith and trust in me, to believe that I would not harm her in my fury-she was disappointed and saddened, and I think seeing that pain in her eyes tore at my soul worse than the fear I had seen when we first met ever had. Broadway stepped between us then, telling me that Elisa was right. Then my mentor stepped in, saying that the castle was only a place of stone and wood-home was the six of us, wherever we could be safe and together. I was still angry, even though I knew they were right. I had been trying to hold on to the past by holding on to the castle, and I finally realized it was time to let go. I could not heal until I moved on-here, in the present. I told them to wait as I left for the castle, knowing they were anxiously awaiting my final decision. At the castle I found Owen cleaning some mess and told him to give his master-I sneered those last two words, as to show him my loathing for not only Xanatos, but anyone who would willingly serve him-a message. I said that we were leaving, but that we would be back to claim what was ours. He replied, calmly as ever, that he would deliver the message. I said nothing-I just went up to the high tower and looked over the city. Leaving was hard. I grew up in that place, and now that I was not in the tenth century-bother, I am not even in Scotland!-anymore, it was as though I was turning my back on everything I was. But I am also slowly beginning to realize that change is necessary to adapt, to survive. Change happens whether we want it to or not, whether we are ready for it or not. Change is inevitable; it will come. It defines us; makes us grow and mature. It is not the change that affects who we become-it is how we deal with the change after it comes that shows us who we truly are. I went back to rejoin the clan then, and asked Elisa where we were to go. I heard everyone's sigh of relief-I knew they were still reeling from my display of temper. Elisa smiled and I walked over to her, offering a hand. She took it without any hesitation, totally forgiving my previous outburst. I was grateful as I picked her up into my arms. I have carried her and glided with her so many times now that it feels strange when she is not with me. Lonely. I followed her directions, leading the clan to the building she worked in. She took us inside the large structure atop the building she called the clock tower, and the clan spread out, eagerly inspecting our new dwelling. While the others explored, I silently pulled Elisa back outside. I knew she had to be uncomfortable on those crutches for long periods of time, so I took them from her and set her up on the ledge, placing my hands on the railing on either side of her, assuring her that I would not let her fall. She seemed to have no fear of that, though, as I just looked into her eyes like I usually do when I am trying to decide on what to say to her. She spoke first. "What's on your mind, Big Guy?" That was the first time she ever called me something besides my name. And though I dislike pet names, nicknames-whatever you call them-I realized that I rather liked it when she used one for me. Not that I would want anyone else to do so. "Elisa-" I had struggled for words. I wanted to express how sorry I was for losing my temper with her. I wanted to assure her that it would never happen again. But it was not just that, either. I still felt as though I should have somehow protected her when Broadway had shot her-I could have easily made him stay at the castle that night. Or gone with him. Or any other possible course from a hundred choices. While I was mulling it over, she somehow read my thoughts and spoke for me. "Goliath, don't worry about it. This is your clan-you're their leader, and I'm an outsider who urged them to act against your orders. It's understandable that you'd be upset." I just looked at her and shook my head, telling her firmly that she was no outsider, that she had a place among us. She smiled and thanked me. I rested a hand on her shoulder-I am very grateful that she let me do so; indeed, she did not even slightly flinch-and simply asked her forgiveness. She leaned forward then and hugged me. I was slightly startled at this display of affection, but pleased nonetheless. We just stayed there, holding each other until I noticed her small form slightly shivering. I carried her inside then, crutches and all, apologizing for keeping her out in the cold. It is easy to forget that humans are much more vulnerable to the cold than are gargoyles. We began settling into our new home, and Elisa stayed with us until sunrise. She watched me intently as I took my place outside. Our eyes locked for mere seconds before the sun rose, but we needed no words. We have both forgiven each other, and I hope-and believe-that our bond is even stronger than it was before. The thought warmed me even more than the first rays of the morning sun.  
  
Let me know what you think! Thanks again MidnightzStorm-your proofreading is a huge help! And thanks to Christine Morgan who was kind enough to post my In His Eyes premier in her Avalon Webzine on the Gargoyles fans website. Next..The Edge through Reawakening! Until sunset, my friends.. 


End file.
